1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a connecting structure, and more particularly to a connecting structure for vacuum system.
2. Description of Related Art
In industrial production or manufacturing, it is always necessary to use a conveyer to convey a workpiece between work stations. A conventional conveyer includes a vacuum generator, a number of connecting structures, and a number of suction cups. The connecting structures are connected to each vacuum generator respectively, and the suction cups are used to suction onto the surface of the workpiece. Some of the workpieces may have an uneven surface, therefore, the suction cup will not suction to the surface of the workpiece tightly. When air leakage between the suction cup and the surface of the workpiece is greater than predetermined value, a large amount of air flows to the vacuum generator, as a result, the vacuum in the vacuum generator may be damaged or diminished, and the workpiece may not be held securely by the other suction cups.
Therefore, a connecting structure that maintains a strong vacuum state in the vacuum generator is needed.